seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 2
Chrono sat in the Attack Pirates' kitchen. Tack walked by and dug into the fridge without a second thought. "Wow. Cold blooded as ever Rubber Boy." Tack looked back to Chrono, still half asleep. "Huh? When you get here?" Chrono looked at his wrist. "Hmm... About half a mole ago." "Mole?" "You'll know what I mean." Nozaki, nude, walks in. He grabs a soda, and chugs it. Then he notices Chrono. "Hey." "Two questions..... Why the hell are you naked? And why the hell are you here?!!" "I sleep in the nude, and I'm a crewmember. Tack, is he a crewmember? He looks creepy, but in a cute way." "IM NOT CUTE!! I'm manly!! And I'm not a member of this crew!" "You sound like Oliver." "Oliver?... IM NOT A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL!!!" "He's fifteen." "Shut it!!" "Feisty... Not my type." Nozaki walked away, scratching his chest. - The Beta pirates are all tied up, sitting in chairs, with Valery standing guard. Reck, looked around, and saw Beta was scared. "Damn it! If that woman wasn't here, Beta would kick ass! He has a fear of women dominating him! As a former priest, I can understand fear like that." Cyrus nodded. "True true. We are all afraid of her.... My question is.... WHY AM I TIED UP TOO?!!!" Valery turned back. "Because you sided with them." "WHAT?? Oh well. Beta Pirates.... Sit here and cower because I'm not fighting her. All in favor say aye!" "Aye!" "All of you?" Oswald, nodded. "When Reck said Beta, he meant all of us... Including him. We're terrified by dominatrixs!" One Beta pirate, squirmed. "Except Rodney. He's into that." "Dammit Rodney!" Deus chuckled. "You should've been following orders instead of fraternizing with the enemy." Valery stood behind Deus. "Do my ears deceive me? Or weren't you also fraternizing with these criminals. You almost said something you would regret." Deus didn't look back and walked over to the Beta Pirates, tied himself up and sat down. "AYE!!" A mustached pirate, looked to Valery. "Randy, Be nice to her. My name is Earl. I have a list, for people like you. I want to complete that list, to make myself and everyone around me feel better." Valery, was impressed by him. "What's the list?" "Of women who I think are hot. NO, NOT THE FACE!" Valery smacks him. Cyrus laughed. "Well on the bright side he thinks your pretty." - Roku was pacing up and down the beach. "What is taking so long?! I didn't train for months to sit here." Rosa exhaled and sat him down. "Relax will ya. There's no point in tensing up before a major battle." "Well, I just need to fight!" "Well, we might get one." A small leaf hits her hand, and points at the marine ship. "I suggest bringing friends. My leaf can detect danger, and right now, it's shaking." "What does that mean?" "It only shakes when around you, Kent, or Hayley." "Alright! Wait a second! I'm that dangerous?!.... Awesome!!" Roku ran off and grabbed Kent. "Let's go!!" Kent laughed. "Where are we going?" "No idea!" "Hmm sounds like a great time!" Kent and Roku shot their hands up. Rosa folded her arms. "Why do I put up with these idiots?" "Hey!" Hayley, her crew, Jericho, and Raion ran forward. Hiroka, shrugged, and followed with them. Raion, pumped his arm. "Let's see what these new guys are made of!" - Saul looked over Chip's shoulder. "Huh? Looks like the natives are trying to greet us." Roku landed in between their card game. "Hello!" He waved. Chip slammed his hand down. "Hey!! I was just about win!!" Roku looked down. "No you weren't. You had nothing in you hand that would beat a flush." Roku looked around. "So who's in charge here?" Saul, lifted his giant maracas. "Me!" Chip laughed, holding his stomach. "Yeah right! A 1st star, ordering me, a 2nd star! Nah, it's Winto, a 3rd star. JAMESON, ATTACK!" Nothing happens, and Saul leans to chip. "He's at the bathroom." "Dang it! Wait... We should fight outside. It would be better for everyone." Roku thinks about it, and accepts. He waves his arm, and jumps off. "Don't wait up!" Ross grew from seaweed that drifted onto the shore. "Roku... Why're you fighting a kid?" "Does it matter?" Roku asked. Rosa exhaled. "Alright fine. Just... Don't hurt him." Roku laughed. "I make no promises." Chip, and Saul jump off, with Chip noticing Rosa. "Holy crap! She's hot! Hey, miss... I can forget your crimes if you... Say sorry... Naked." Rosa had vines surround her. "Never mind. Kick his ass." Roku cracked his knuckles. "Hey! Is anyone is gonna see Rosa naked it will be me!" Rosa turned to Roku. She was silent for a moment. "After this is over... I'm kicking your ass." "And I'm okay with that. You've been trying for a month now. And haven't laid a blow yet." Roku teased as a vine struck his back. "OWWWW!!! Okay you win. Little boy!! I'm gonna..... I have no idea what I'm gonna do." Roku leaned in to Chip. "How strong is a 2nd Star?" Chip laughs, holding his arms. "I could talk all days about the politics and relative strength. Or... I could show you." Chip crouched, and 12 tentacles bursted out of his back. He looked up to Roku, and smirked. "I ate the Tentale fruit, making me a tentacle man. Plus... I heard all the jokes, so don't bother." Rosa, took a few steps back and shuddered. "You can take the kid." Roku laughed. "Poor kid. Too bad for you one of my favorite foods is octopus. And I must warn you.. I survived the impossible." Roku charged towards Chip, evading every strike Chip threw at him and punched into Chip's gut. Chip stumbled back before jumping up into the sky and slamming his tentacles onto Roku, knocking him into the sand. "HA!! That's what you ge-" Chip yelped in pain. Roku had a tentacle in his mouth. "Ugh! This tastes like Kale! Who eats Kale?!" Rosa raised her hand. "I do. And I like it." Chip, pointed at Roku. "Umm... I didn't eat the Octopus fruit! I said I ate the tentacle fruit!" Roku looks at the tentacle, and his face becomes disgusted. "Oh god..." "Yeah." Roku runs away, heading to a stream. Hayley, and her pirates, saw Chip, and Saul saw Rouge. "Wow... An Amazon..." He dropped his maracas, and grabbed flowers. He ran to Rouge, dropped to his knees, and handed her flowers. "Hello, I'm Saul, and i'm a vice admiral." "I'm Rouge. The Knight of the Bloody Fang." She grabbed the flowers and stared into Saul's eyes. "What're these for?" "A beautiful Amazonian such as yourself." Rouge looked worried and turned to Hayley. "Captain, what should I do?" Hayley shrugged. "There's only been two guys to give me flowers and those two were my family. I don't know what to say." Tatiana laughed. "Well if it isn't obvious.. I say he likes you.... And wasn't it three guys? You forgot N-" Hayley covered her mouth. "That never happened!" She blushed and turned away. "Rouge, just.... Just.." Steam started to come off of Hayley. "Excuse me, I need some water." She ran off towards a stream. Saul, had hearts in his eyes, when someone pounded him on the head. A man with a construction helmet, drills one is hands, and a drill for his mouth. "Saul, keep it in the armor." "But... Look at her! Sure, she could be taller, but besides that... Perfect! Long hair, amazing armor, and legs that could snap a tree! Just... What I want!" "Saul, she's a pirate!" "No ones perfect!" "You just said..." "I can be wrong. Please, tell me your name!" "Rouge." "Rouge... So... Amazing..." The drill man groans, and notices Tatina. He points his drill at her. "My name is Niles. I, am a 1st star. But don't think I'm weak. Chip and Saul are some of the weakest vice admirals, but I am far different." Tatiana looked around then pointed at herself. "You really pointing that thing at me?" She unclipped her sword off her back and swatted Niles' drill away. "I am a pirate! Don't expect me to be weak!......like Belladonna." Belladonna turned to Tatiana. "You really starting this now? Of all times?" Rouge patted Saul on his shoulder. "Well.. As a fellow knight... I'll be glad to give you an opportunity to court me." Sierra gasped. "Rouge made her own decision! That's a first!" "But first.. You must defeat me in battle." Rouge flashed a smile. The hearts in Saul's eyes grew brighter. "OF COURSE! SPINNING SMASH!" Saul span, and slammed his iron maracas at Rouge's sword. He turned his iron maracas into Haki, and hit Rouge. Rouge blocked it, and Niles turned his drills into Haki enhanced, and clashed with Tatiana. Tatina was pushed back, and gripped her sword. "Good, a tough fight." She laughed and pushed Niles drill away and slashed violently. "Earth Shatterer!!" She slid her sword along the ground, cutting it in half, and slicing Niles upward knocking him off his feet. Niles rolled on his back, back up and laughed. "This is gonna be entertaining." Rouge jumped back and sheathed her sword. "This is why I prefer an axe." She pulled her axe off her back and slashed at Saul, pushing him back. "Scarlet Rain!!" She jumped up and thrusted the spiked end of her axe at Saul who dodged the attack, not taking his eyes off of her. She turned her axe into Haki, and Saul did the same. They clashed with each other. Saul, was pushed backs and hit a rock, smashing into it. Rosa, Mandi, and Grace corned Chip, but he smirked. "You thin I'm scared of three chicks?" "Not three, four." Hiroka was behind Chip, and unsheathed a knife. Chip was cut, and he fell down, injured. A high pitched whistled deafened everyone around causing them all to stop fighting and cover their ears. "What the hell is that?!!" Belladonna screeched. Mandi stopped. "I know that smell. It's too strong for me to forget!" She looked up to Kent who was falling from the sky. When he landed he made a crater. His skin was tanned and clothes were slightly burnt. He opened his eyes. "Oh I'm gonna get Roku back for this. Using me as a spring board!!" Kent climbed out and looked around. "Did I interrupt?" "Sorta." Tatiana said quickly. "Now... Back to what we were doing." She slashed her sword but it was stopped by Niles drill, causing all te fighting to start up again. "Well, you aren't bad, in fact, you're pretty good." "Yeah, but too bad about Chip." "Oh, don't worry. He may have one devil fruit, but it does have some perks... Beyond the whole sex jokes." Chip slams his Tentcals in a tree, and asorbs the nutrients. He gets up, and they scar goes away. "Perfect. Full power." Mandi, groans. "Great..." An explosion appears behind her, and a man comes out. He has a large nose, a yellow Mohawk, and is wearing a track outfit. He snaps his fingers, and has a psycho grin. "WHAT'S UP?! I'M 2ND STAR LOUIE, THE KABOOM! I LIKE EXPLOSONS, JUSTICE, AND POETRY! WHO WANTS TO FIGHT THE KABOOM?!" Grace, takes a few steps back, and puts her arm around Mandi. "Be careful! I can just tell, that this guy is different from Chip." "CHIP? Hold it, he may be a 2nd star, but I know more then half the 1st stars can beat his behind. If we had ranks in 2nd stars, he'd be 10th and I'd be 6th. Doesn't sound so bad? Well trust me, the difference between Chip and I is bigger then a normal marine and a Vice admiral." Kent walked up to Louie. "I like explosions too. But... You're freaking out my friends... And Mandi." Mandi looked shocked. "What?! I'm not a friend?!" "No. Not at all." Kent turned back to Louie. "Would you mind if I become your opponent. There's something I've designed for this occasion but I've never had a chance to use." "You? Let me see... WHOO boy, a S class." "S class?" "Ranks I made up for pirates. Those two are C, the one fighting Saul And Niles are B class, and the pink haired one and the black haired girl are both A's, but you... Are an S. Hell, good looking too. Sure, why not?! I'M THE KABOOM!" "Ooh, fun name. One question... Why are your here?" "Easy. We're after Joku. A man said to be as bad, if not worse, then members of the Worst Generation." "The Worst Generation huh? Well I'm apart of the 2nd Generation. Does that make him worse than me? And before I forget." Kent rubbed his chin. "You're not that bad yourself." Kent then turns to everyone. "Now... I bet you're all jealous cause in S-Class!!" "No one cares!!" Rosa blared. The Kaboom started laughing. "I can't hold it in any longer. You? Apart of the 2nd Generation?! That would make you over 200 years old!" "I am." "Liar! That's impossible..." "It's not." A large man, with a nose even longer then Louie, appears behind Kent. He has a top hat, is purple, and wears an outfit similar to a magician. "Hey brother. His name is Sheldon. Hey Shel, what the heck Do you mean?" "Chrono." "Chrono?! So the rumors are true! He does have time power." "Of course he does. Some rumors stem from truth. Like his powers." "And that he's sometimes an ass." Shelly joked. A vein was pulsing in Chrono's head. "I'm gonna murder you all." Kent turned to Sheldon. "So, what would you give Chrono in your ranking system?" "Ranking system?" Louis shurgged. "Well, I have a..." "A Rankng system means nothing in a fight. Even some 2nd stars are stronger then me. In fact, I would be considered the weakest 3 star, and even I shall admit it. However... I am still stronger then some of the 3 stars, because of intelligence." Kent stares at Sheldon. "But... 2nd star." Chrono fumes, and Jericho clashes at Sheldon. Sheldon grabs a cane, and blocks the attack. "I learn from experience." Kent laughed. "Ahh silly Jericho!" Kent put his hands in his pockets. "So Sheldon. You're here after a Joku right? Well we can do that while we wait on Quinn." Chrono tapped Kent's shoulders. "Don't worry about Joku. They'll deal with him later. But as of now we need to regroup. Besides wouldn't you like to say hello to your friends?" Chrono opened a portal, and the Attack Pirates fell through one at a time. Tack, looked around, and saw Louie. "AHH! BIG NOSE!" Louie, saw Tack, and pointed at him. "AHH! WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" Tack takes a step back, and notices Sheldon. "Ahh! Another big nose!" Rangton, getting up, dusted himself and explained. "Let's just say, after the Nassop incident, Tack doesn't like big noses." Kent walked up to Tack and pulled on his nose, stretching it into an Ussop nose. "Boom now he's a big nose. It's not that bad now is it?" "Ahh, that hurts..." Louie, points at Kent. "Let's do this!" Kent looks to Tack, and smirks. "You guys kick back, I got this." - A portal opens, and a few figures come out. Leone, his men, and Ryota come out. Leone smokes a cigarette, and smirks. They're on a different island, and a large pirate ship comes towards it. "Hello, future." - Xander, on his ship, goes to the island, and looks to Gowther. "This the place?" "Yes. Trust me... You two will be perfect together." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc